Vehicle convertible tops have previously utilized tensioners for providing tensioning of the soft top over the foldable frame at each side rail thereof in order to maintain a weather-tight condition. Such side rail tensioning is disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,323 of Cromwell et al adjacent each side rear window of the vehicle. Similarly, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,149 of McGrath et al discloses side rail tensioning of a convertible top adjacent a front window.
Prior attempts have also been made with vehicle convertible tops to provide tensioning of the soft top sail flaps which are located at each lateral side thereof rearward of the rear side window in the area normally occupied by the sail panel of rigid top vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,330 of Schamel et al discloses a convertible top whose soft top has a sail panel with a lower edge that is fixedly secured to the vehicle and also provided with magnets that secure the sail flap to the upper edge of the rear quarter panel of the vehicle. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,783 of Orr discloses a vehicle convertible top having a soft top whose sail flap is secured to the vehicle body by an extensible spring which is alleged to provide flap tensioning in the raised position of the top and to also provide proper folding upon movement to the storage position.
With certain vehicle convertible tops, the mounting of the foldable frame on the vehicle adjacent the sail flap area does not permit the sail flap to be permanently secured to the vehicle body since the geometry involved does not include sufficient flap material to permit movement of the frame between the raised and lowered positions. In the past, this type of vehicle convertible top has conventionally utilized snaps that secure the sail flap to the vehicle body after the convertible top has been raised and which are detached prior to lowering of the convertible top to its storage position. Attachment or detachment of such snaps obviously requires that either the driver or a passenger get out of the vehicle such that the raising and lowering operation of the convertible top cannot be conveniently performed while remaining within the vehicle.
In addition to the prior art references discussed above, other vehicle convertible tops and the like are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,676,056 Dinges; 3,075,804 Geiger et al; 3,167,349 Young et al; and 3,773,379 Loiseau.